


Not What I Intended

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, also contains Dave having real feelings, contains update spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the meteor comes across a roiling mass of black hair and electric green eyes, Dave gets what he's wanted for the past 3 years, but it's not what he wanted at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Intended

When Karkat says he can see people in the distant, quickly growing closer, Dave can't believe it. Three years on this stupid fucking meteor, and finally there will be more humans around. 

"I think I see Jade." Karkat says gruffly through the walkie talkie. Dave swallows. He hadn't even been able to talk about Jade the entire time he'd been on the meteor. The only times since she killed him and kissed his corpse that her name had left his lips had been during nightmares, shouted in the dead of night much to the the worry of his sister and the displeasure of Terezi. In the mornings Rose would try to bribe him into talking with coffee, but he always shook his head and kept his mouth shut tight, and eventually she gave up. Terezi never tried to make him talk about her, but she sneered whenever her name was mentioned, and frowned at the way Dave winced whenever she was brought up in conversation. She tried to comfort him once, after a nightmare, by saying Jade didn't matter because she was far away so it wasn't worth getting upset over her. Dave responded by telling her to get out of his bed and breaking up with her two days later. 

Which, of course, lead to an extensive argument with Karkat about Dave's insensitivity to Terezi's feelings, only ending when Dave finally shouted at him "SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T MATTER. I'M PRETTY DAMN SURE YOU'D AGREE WITH ME, VANTAS, THAT JADE HARLEY FUCKING MATTERS.". Karkat nodded, patted Dave on the back awkwardly and the subject was never addressed again, but they got along a little better after that.

But any idle thoughts Dave has about their reunion are shattered by the reality of Jade's current situation. His jaw, and Karkat's jaw, fall slack when she comes barrelling up to the meteor, skin flushed dark grey and her hair moving around her, and her eyes glowing brighter and more sinisterly than Dave remembers from the time on LoFaF. 

"Holy fucknuts Harley" Karkat murmurs, terrified. Dave just stares at her and marvels at how fantastically unfair and fucked up the universe is. He hasn't seen her since he had to let her kill her. And now she's some batshit crazy dog monster hellbent on killing everything. Jake rushes over and flags them down. 

"Don't hurt her." he manages to babble out through his hysterics. "She's not herself the Batterwitch, I mean the Condesce" he points to the troll woman with the long hair "has her under some sort of mindcontrol. It's not really her."

Dave doesn't even ask who the kid talking to him is, or question anything he was saying. He just stares. And suddenly he's shouting. 

"NO. GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, NO. THERE IS SO MUCH FUCKING WRONG WITH THIS, THIS IS THE GODDAMN GLASS FUCKING MENAGERIE OF WRONG." he takes off, flying towards the Condesce. "NOT FUCKING HER. YOU DON'T GET TO HAVE HER." 

"You Striders got a lotta energy. I like it" she grins broadly. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET HER GO." 

"Yeah fuckin right. That doggy chick's a powerhouse, she ain't goin' nowhere, blondie."

"ME FOR HER. GET YOUR CREEPY FUCKING BULLSHIT POWERS OUT OF HER HEAD AND I'M ALL FUCKING YOURS. YOU LIKE STRIDERS? HERE'S ONE OFFERING HIMSELF TO YOU ON A GODDAMN SILVER PLATTER, ASS IN AIR, APPLE IN MOUTH."

"What makes you think I want anyfin to do with you? Your power's ain't nofin compared to that broad's. Try again, blowfish." 

Enraged, he pulls his sword from his sylladex and, thanks to his flashstepping, runs her through with it. It doesn't kill her. But he knew it wouldn't. What it does is distract her. He takes off again, sprint-floating toowards Jade. 

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" Condesce screeches at him. But he doesn't care anymore because he's barrelling towards a very confused but normal looking Jade. All concerns about being cool or in control are completely gone from hsi mind as he grabs her and mumbles, out of breath "Oh thank god, thank god thank god thank god."

Jade doesn't say anything because she is shaking and unsure of what just happened. All she knows is Dave is here and he's hugging her and apparently doesn't hate her fucking guts like she worried he might so she wraps her arms around him and teleports them quickly into the safety of the ship's hold and lets herself cling to him until her shaking calms down and he stops mumbling. He pulls away from her and puts his hands on her face and she looks at him confused. 

"Dave..?"

"I was.. I was watching your eyes. I wanted to make sure it was really you." 

"I'm okay now, I promise. We're too far away for her to reach me." 

"God I was so fucking mad. I spend three fucking years afraid to even think your name because I missed you so damn much and I finally see you and some crazy grown up fish bitch is using you like a goddamn meat puppet."

"You.. you missed me?"

"Jade, I fucking died for you. The last time I saw you I fucking let you kill me so I could help you look for frogs and you question whether I fuckin' missed you." 

"Dave you're not really known for expressing your feelings!!! In fact I'm honestly kind of surprised you're even being this open right now. But I missed you too. Every day."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until we're out of this bullshit game. Not ever again." 

"Dave, I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can. I don't give a shit. I'm not taking any chances. I have rewound the goddamn timeline enough times saving all of your asses, I'm not gonna watch any of you die ever again. Especially you." 

"Dave are you okay? You're acting really weird..." 

"I would have had to let you kill me if you'd tried." 

"..What?"

"If you had tried to kill me, I couldn't have brought myself to stop you. I would rather commit some crazy ass ritual suicide or cut off my own dick than ever lay a hand on you to hurt you. I couldn't do it, even if I tried my hardest and my life and everyone else's life depended on it, I would be incapable of stopping you if stopping you meant killing you. And so I show up and you're fuckin' batshit insane and I didn't know what to do because I knew somewhere in there was the real you and that was who I would be hurting." 

Jade looked at him for a moment and reached up to his face and pulled his shades off. He closed his eyes instinctively but opened them when Jade psuhed his eyebrows upward with her fingers. She smiled. 

"I like them. They suit you." 

"Jade..." she shook her head and tucked his shades into a pocket on her skirt. Tentatively, she leaned in and kissed him, barely brushing her lips against his, and pulled away, quickly. 

"Sorry." she murmured. "I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone who wasn't dead." Dave shook his head and pulled her towards him, and it wasn't exactly a romantic kiss so much as a desperate one, a way to make sure she was there and solid and alive and Jade. She smiled at him as brightly as she could muster. 

"Come on, coolkid. We've got a universe to save." 

"I already did."

**Author's Note:**

> A reaction to the update, I guess. Poor Dave, the last time he saw his best friend he had to let her kill him, and now she's been posessed. Title from Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. Also in case it's not clear in the last line he's implying he already saved the universe because he saved her because A. Witch of Space. and B. She is his universe.


End file.
